Endlessly
by vv23
Summary: Picking up from the finale, Zoe and Wade embark on a new relationship that neither one of them expected. Zoe has always felt George was 'the one' for her, but once her relationship with Wade takes off, she is not so sure anymore. Meanwhile, Wade finally knows what it feels like to be in a relationship with a woman he may actually be in love with & has no intention of letting her go
1. The Morning After

**A.N. This was supposed to be posted way before the season 2 premiere but I never got around to finishing the chapter. Not sure when the next chapter will be posted but this picks up from the awesome finale that we got. I know some things are similar to the premiere and obviously the ending is completely different. I really wanted to avoid the game playing and dive right into the zoe/wade relationship. This should be fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it. It's really hard to write for Wade. He's such a unique character and Wilson's amazing portrayal of him just makes it that much harder but I tried. Please leave reviews!**

Nearly 10 hours ago, Zoe was trying to avoid the wedding of a man she had feelings for. Now, she was just confused.

When she came back to her bedroom and saw Wade lying on her bed with a smile, she couldn't make herself tell him what George had just confessed.

"Hey," he smiled

"Hey," she tried her best to smile back without showing that something was on her mind

"So, are we going to continue with what Lavon interrupted?" he asked with a smirk

Zoe couldn't help but chuckle at his signature smirk, but then she quickly realized that this moment would end soon. Once Wade found out that George didn't go through with the wedding, Wade would most likely shrug it off as a one night fling. But after what they just shared, Zoe didn't want it to be. Yes, George was now single. It's what she always wanted. But now, she didn't know what she wanted.

"Something wrong, doc?" Wade asked after her hesitation

"No, it's just," she knew she had to tell him, "it wasn't Lavon coming to check on me."

Wade looked at her with confusion and then she knew she didn't have to say more once he figured out who it really was

"Golden boy," he stated

He started to gather his clothes to get dressed

"You don't have to go, Wade," Zoe replied

"No worries, doc. We both knew what this was. Now that golden boy is single, you don't need anyone to fulfill your sex life," he replied as he slid his pants on

Zoe knew Wade would be hurt, but to say this to her just made her angry

"What just happened here wasn't just some fling. It was more than that," she argued

"I'm no expert, but it doesn't take one to know that once prince charming is back on the market, the other southern men have got no chance. Guess I just got lucky in more than one way," he chuckled

"So what you said in the barn, that was just to get me to sleep with you?" Zoe tried to get an explanation

"Sexual frustration, remember? Now we got it out of our systems, George isn't married. We both got what we wanted tonight, Zoe," he explained as he put on his jacket

When Zoe didn't respond, he continued,

"Listen, doc. I don't want to be a part of some messy boyfriend drama. We had our go, let's just leave it."

Zoe didn't know what else to say so she watched as he left her bedroom and back into the storm. For the rest of the morning, she laid in bed thinking about how complicated her love life became in only a matter of hours. She really liked George. They clicked instantly. Then there was Wade, who drove her crazy most of the time, but she'd be lying if she said she never felt something for him. She wasn't the kind of girl who would sleep with anyone. She definitely wouldn't have slept with someone like Wade if she didn't feel a connection. After hours of contemplation, she decided she needed an outsiders perspective. So, she headed, in her robe, to Lavon's.

After knocking a few times with no answer, she shouted

"Lavon! LA-VON! It's Zoe. Zoe Hart?" when the silence continued, she tried the door and found it unlocked

She headed straight toward Lavon's bedroom where she found him just waking up.

"Lavon, I have a problem," she stated

"Is that why you're banging at my door like Burt Reynolds is about to eat you? Besides, what are you doing up so early?" Lavon asked

"Lavon, it's only seven. I have a crisis here. I need your advice."

"What's wrong?"

"OK, promise you won't laugh?" Zoe asked

"I can't promise you anything," Lavon admitted

"I had sex with Wade last night" she blurted

"Wade?" Lavon smiled in shock

"That's not all. Last night, George came to see me and told me that he wants to be with me."

"Oh," was all Lavon could say

"What am I going to do?"

"Well, you've been pining for George since you've got here. Wade has been pining for you since you got here. George, well, I don't know. He left Lemon for you."

"I don't need a recap, Lavon. I need you to tell me what to do."

"Wait, do you like Wade?" Lavon asked

Zoe couldn't deny it,

"Last night, Wade and I, connected."

"Connected?"

"Yes, connected. I don't know, I guess there's more to him than I thought."

"So, you like him?" teased Lavon

"No, I mean, I don't know. Maybe. Ugh Lavon you're supposed to help me not get me more confused"

"Alright. Alright. Calm down," pleaded Lavon

"You've got no idea what I should do, do you?" Zoe knew

"No idea," Lavon confirmed

"You are the worst girlfriend ever," complained Zoe as she left his house

Once she entered the kitchen, she was shocked to find George.

"George, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I was looking for Lavon, but glad to find you instead," he smiled as he leaned in for a kiss

Zoe quickly stepped away and headed for the tray with mini muffins

"Mini muffin? You must be starving," Zoe mentioned

"I'm fine, thank you," George stated, confused

Just then, Wade walked in

"Oh, why hello there Tucker," he smirked

"Wade! Mini muffin?" Zoe asked

"Well, don't mind if I do," smiled Wade grabbing a muffin, "By the way, thank you for house call last night, doc," he smirked at Zoe before leaving out the door

"No, no, no," George began

Zoe didn't know what to say

"You and Wade? Seriously! You and Wade? Last night?"

"Yes, I know. I know but you were going to get married, George. Wade and I just sort of happened," Zoe explained

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Zoe sighed,

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe."

"You were getting married, George," Zoe stated again

George sighed

"But I'm not anymore. Which means we can be together, finally," he smiled.

He tried to kiss her again, but she resisted

"It's not that simple."

"Because of Wade."  
"Not just because of him, but because you just got of a fifteen year relationship. We can't just start going out, it's not that simple. You need time to heal," Zoe explained

George sighed

"I guess you're right. But like how much time, do you think? Days? Weeks? Months?" he questioned

Zoe laughed in spite of herself,

"I don't know. What I do know is that we can't happen like this. It's not right."

"Fine. I may not agree, but if that's what you want."

"Thank you," Zoe smiled

"I guess I'll see you around, Zoe Hart," George said, leaving

Later that night, Zoe headed to the Rammer Jammer to find Wade.

"Why hello there, doc. What can I get for you?" Wade asked as she took a seat at the bar

"Wade, we need to talk about what happened last night," Zoe stated

"What is there to talk about? The way I remember it, we didn't do much talking anyway" he joked

"Wade, I'm serious. How do you feel?"

"I feel like we should continue to not talk," he smirked

"Fine, you don't want to tell me how you feel. Forget it, but if you think it's going to happen again you've got another thing coming," stammered Zoe as Wade only chuckled

It was almost midnight when Wade got home and he was surprised to find Lavon on his porch.

"Lavon, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Wade asked, confused

"What does it look like I'm doin? I was waiting for you," he stated

"Is this about Burt Reynolds because I told him not to eat that nasty lookin'-"

"Naw, it's not about Burt Reynolds, but if he's sick I'm blamin you. But no, this is about you and Zoe," clarified Lavon

"Oh," was all Wade could say

"Now listen, I know you've been pining for her all year and now that the two of you hooked up, you can't go on messing around with her. You gotta tell her how you feel," Lavon explained

Wade didn't say anything so Lavon pressed on

"She feels a connection with you. If you don't tell her how you feel, she's going to slip away. Like I told you before, the only person keeping you away from Zoe Hart is you. Just man up and tell her how you feel," Lavon finished

For the rest of the night, Wade couldn't sleep. He blamed Lavon for his late night advice that kept eating away at him. When it was finally a reasonable hour, Wade headed to the kitchen and found Zoe making some coffee.

Neither of them said a word until Wade finally broke the silence

"Morning, doc," he smirked

Zoe only ignored him

Wade cleared his throat,

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I told you last night. The truth is…I do feel a connection with you," Wade admitted

Zoe didn't know how to react. She didn't think Wade would admit to anything this soon.

"Zoe?" Wade asked as he stared at a confused Zoe

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect to hear you say that," she admitted

"Yeah, well, me neither," Wade admitted, disappointment on his face as he expected more of a reaction from her

Zoe couldn't help but smile at his disappointment as she finally spoke the words he was really hoping for.

"But I'm glad you did."

He looked up at her with the biggest smile on his face

"What about Tucker?" he suddenly asked, the smile disappearing

"It's not our time," Zoe admitted, a bit of sadness in her words.

It hurt Wade knowing that she still obviously had feelings for him. He only nodded in understanding

"Since I came here, I've always been drawn to George, but I think I was wrong to think he was the only one. Maybe I've just been to blind to see what's been in front of me all along," Zoe admitted in nearly a whisper when she finally got the courage to look up at Wade she asked, "Was I?"

Wade looked at her and could see the desperation in her eyes. He knew what she wanted to hear and he knew this was his time to really tell her how he felt. Otherwise, she would slip away and he may never have his chance again.

"I've been here all along, doc. I've just been waiting for you to say the words," he admitted, a smile on his face

Zoe couldn't keep from blushing as she smiled her biggest smile.


	2. Say You're Mine

_**A.N.**_** So this next update wasn't supposed to be for awhile because I have a ton of assignments due within this next month but I decided to procrastinate and from all the great feedback I've been getting, I just decided to write the next chapter. I'm very excited about all the reviews I've been getting, I honestly didn't expect anyone to like my story. I hope the rest of the story lives up to your expectations because although we have been getting some great Zade scenes on the show, there are some things that I wish the writers had done differently. Such as more Lavon and Wade scenes! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'll be very clear in that this is a Zoe and Wade story but since this picks up from the finale, George and Zoe interaction still has to happen. Again, please leave reviews. I'd love feedback. Enjoy, because the next chapter probably won't be for awhile. **

_I bit my tongue for too long_  
_My patience gets a bit thin_  
_I gotta tell you the way that it is_  
_I think you know this is something different we've started_  
_We're more than ordinary_  
_There's something about the way that the world looks_  
_Brighter when I'm next to you_

_No one's gonna love you like I will_  
_Darlin' you can just take take take your time_  
_And I've been burning up like a wildfire_  
_Wishing you would just say say say you're mine, mine_  
_You're mine_

"So, let me get this straight. You told her how you felt and here you are with a beer. Alone," Lavon asked as Wade took another sip of his generic beer.

"Yeah," Wade admitted, but smirked, "I wasn't alone last night though"

"Oh," Lavon congratulated and then realized what he was congratulating him for, "I mean, ew. Nah, nah. Why'd you go and tell me that for?"

"You asked," laughed Wade.

"So, what does it mean for the two of you?"

"I don't know. We're kind of seein' each other, only naked."

"Ah, ew, man. Stop. I don't need visuals."

"I told her how I felt, Lavon. We've kind of not done much talkin' since then"

"How does that make you feel?" he asked

"Since when are you Dr. Phil?"

"I'm just askin'. I'm your landlord and don't need drama between tenants," he admitted

"Well, I'm done makin' the moves. The ball's in her court now," admitted Wade.

Back in the office, Zoe was getting ready to leave when Rose walked in with a cut on her arm.

"Rose! What happened?" she nearly shouted

"It's not as bad as it looks. I just tripped and fell on my arm, basically," she explained

"Come here," Zoe guided her to the patient room and grabbed her first aid kit

As she cleaned up her wound, Rose started to talk about her latest boy troubles

"I told him that I don't want to play anymore games. I want to know if he likes me, like I like him. Ya know? That way we can be boyfriend and girlfriend. Don't you think that's fair, Zoe?"

"Yes, you have a right to know," Zoe agreed.

"He's gonna tell me tomorrow, but what if he says he doesn't wanna? Oh crap. I don't know how I'll feel then. Maybe I made a mistake. I shouldn't have said anything. We were fine. What if I ruined it?" Rose began to worry

"Rose. Listen to me, everything will be fine. He'd be an idiot to not say yes," Zoe reasoned

"You think?" Rose smiled

"I know. And if he says no, then it's his loss," Zoe promised

"I guess your right. Thank you, Zoe," Rose said as Zoe placed the bandage on her now cleaned up cut.

"You're all set," Zoe smiled as Rose hugged her before leaving.

When Zoe got back to the carriage house, she was debating on whether or not she should go over to Wade's. She had time to think about Rose's situation and couldn't help but relate it back to her own love life. Her and Wade had both admitted to their feelings, but not exclusively. They hadn't agreed to anything. As far as they both knew, they were just friends with benefits. But Zoe wasn't that kind of girl. She wanted more. She just wasn't sure if she was going to be the one to make the next move. So, instead, she headed back to her house and headed for bed.

Wade watched as Zoe shut off her bedroom light. He knew that she wouldn't be spending the night at his, so he headed inside and went to sleep.

The following afternoon, he was greeted by George Tucker.

"Are you still sleepin with Zoe?" he flat out asked

Wade didn't have an answer to that straight forward question

"Yes or no. I just want to know," George asked

"I don't think that's any of your business, Tucker," Wade admitted

George sighed,

"Listen, I don't know what's been goin' on between the two of you, but I have really strong feelings for her. And let's be honest, it's always been just about sex with you. I can only assume that's what it was between you and Zoe the other night?" George whispered to Wade who was shocked by what George was telling him.

"Listen, Tucker. I have no influence over the choices that the doc decides to make. If she chooses to fall into bed with me every other night, I won't stop her and I certainly won't complain. If she's chose to move on from ya, then what more can I do than please her?"

George didn't say anything for about a minute until he realized something

"You like her, don't you?"

"I don't know what your talkin about. Like you said, it's all about sex with me," Wade denied

"No, no. You like her. That's fine. She's a great woman. But I don't think I have to remind you that you've got some tough competition. I'm not going to give up on her and what we have. I didn't give up Lemon to not explore what we have," George said before leaving

As Wade watched him go, he knew that George would be hard to compete against. He was the Golden Boy. In Zoe's mind, her and George fit perfectly. Wade was the complete opposite. He knew that Zoe's ideal man was far from who he was. He just hoped he would be able to convince her that he could be perfect for her, if she would just give him the chance.

Therefore, a determined Wade headed to Zoe's carriage house after work but was defeated as he realized she wasn't home yet. He waited impatiently for hours, drinking more of his generic beer to pass the time. Meanwhile Zoe was in her office and was surprised to see George walk in.

"George. What are you doing here?" she asked

"I know you told me to wait, but why not just pick up from that night in New Orleans? Why wait?" he pleaded

Zoe didn't know what to say. That night in New Orleans her and George had shared something special. It was one of her most perfect nights, but she knew it wasn't right to continue from there.

"George, as amazing as that sounds, I can't rush into something like that. It's not fair to me or to you," Zoe reasoned

"I really like you, Zoe. I broke it off with Lemon so we could be together."

"I know. I know how big that is, but I didn't know you were going to do that. I was ready to move on from you. And I kind of did. With a guy that I never even considered," Zoe explained

"You really like him?" George asked

"I just know that there's something between me and Wade. He's what I need right now," Zoe admitted.

George sighed,

"Right."

"George, just try and move on. Not just from Lemon, but from me. What I've come to realize is that things happen. Feelings change and you can't expect anyone to wait for you because they might miss out on something special. If we belong together, we'll find a way back to each other," Zoe admitted.

George nodded,

"I won't find anyone as special as you, Zoe Hart. But I'll respect your decision."

Zoe couldn't help but shed a tear as she watched George leave, but she knew it was the best thing not only for him, but for her. She knew who she needed and it wasn't George. It was the boy next door.

She headed home and found Lavon waiting outside for her.

"Can I do something for you, Mr. Mayor?" she greeted with a confused look

"You can go march your butt over next door and talk to your new boyfriend," he said

"What?" Zoe asked

"I know the two of you have continued to ya know?"

"Oh. Right."

"Now go on over and make it official. The last thing I need is to have to find a new tenant. Now go," Lavon insisted

"OK. I'm going," Zoe replied as she walked straight to Wade's

She knocked on his door, not really knowing what she was going to say

"Hi," she greeted  
"Hi," he responded back

She cleared her throat

"I don't think I was very clear on what I want between us," she stated

"What do ya want?" he asked

"I know you don't like labels. I understand, but I'm not the casual type. If we're going to continue to do what we've been doing, I'd like to be treated as more than just a friend you have sex with. With that said, I don't expect you to be my boyfriend or anything-," she explained

"Well, that's too bad. I was kind of hoping you would want me to be," he smiled

Zoe looked at him with confusion, but once she saw him smile, she knew what he was saying and her smile grew but then she realized something

"This isn't some kind of bet, is it?"

He laughed,

"No. It's me tellin you I want to be your boyfriend, Dr. Hart"

Zoe and Wade both smiled as they leaned in for a kiss. Once their lips met, Wade pulled her inside his bedroom, closing the door behind, with the hugest smile on his face.


	3. Little Things

**A.N. I've been such a procrastinator with this essay that I've finished another chapter! Bad news for me, but good news for all of you. lol Anyway, I am so surprised by all the reviews I've been getting. I'm so glad you all are enjoying my story. And what about on the actual show! Did we all see how adorable zade were in that last ep? Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to sqsqueeze in a chapter or two between the other assignments I have this month, but it's unlikely. I made this chapter nice and long just in case. Enjoy! Please leave reviews. I LOVE reading them! **

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
but bear this mind it was meant to be  
and i'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
and it all makes sense to me_

i know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,  
you've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But i'll love them endlessly

I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth  
But if i do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
i'm in love with you and all these little things

The following morning, Zoe awoke wrapped in Wade's arms. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered the agreement they had made the night before. They were exclusive. Closing her eyes once again, she didn't want this moment to end.

A few minutes later, Wade opened his eyes and watched as Zoe Hart, his Zoe, slept in his arms. It was more than he ever could have imagined. Soon after, she opened her eyes and found him watching her.

"What?" she asked

"Nothin'. Ya just look…beautiful," he smiled

Zoe smiled back and then her phone began to go off

"Don't answer that," Wade begged

"It's probably Brick. What time is it? I have to get to the office" she said, speaking more to herself as she grabbed her phone

"Hello," she answered

"Zoe, it's half passed ten. Where are you?" Brick asked

"Sorry. I'll be there in half an hour," Zoe promised, hanging up

"I've got to go," she told Wade as she put on her shirt, "Have you seen my pants?"

"Probably in that pile," he pointed at a high stack of clothes that most definitely needed washing  
"Ew. Seriously?" Zoe complained as she carefully searched for her pants in the pile.

Wade chuckled as he watched Zoe struggle with the pile of clothes

Once she found her pants, she put them on and looked back at Wade who gave her a pleading look

"Are ya sure you don't want to stay? Call in sick?"

Zoe sighed, wishing she could, but knew she had an obligation and couldn't ignore it

"Rain check?" she offered

"Only if ya plan on keepin that rain check this time around," he smirked

Zoe laughed, remembering about their encounter last winter and what he was referring to

"I promise. How about I meet you at the Rammer Jammer tonight and you can buy me that drink?"

"It's a date," Wade grinned

When Zoe got to the office she was greeted by a frustrated Brick.

"Zoe, where have ya been? We've been busy all mornin'. I've got Wanda over there complainin' about her hand and Shelley bout her foot. Not to mention I got Sheriff Bill in my room complain' about food poisoning," he explained

"I'm sorry, Brick. It won't happen again. I'll make it up to you. Don't worry about Wanda and Shelley. I'll take care of them so once you finish with the Sheriff, you can have the rest of the afternoon off," compromised Zoe.

Brick looked relieved.

"Now, Zoe that isn't necessary. I've just had a long morning an-"

"No, Brick. It's OK. It's the least I can do," Zoe smiled

Brick nodded,

"Thank you, Zoe," he said as he headed back into the room with Sheriff Bill.

Zoe then called Wanda into the next room

"So, what's this about your arm?" she asked

"Well, this mornin' Shelley and I had to move some boxes and we sorta underestimated how heavy them boxes were an so one of the boxes with the beer bottles fell on Shelley's foot. I tried clean' up the mess and ended up cuttin my hand from one of the broken glasses," Wanda explained, holding up her hand with a towel over her cut.

"Can you remove the towel so I can take a look at how deep that cut is," Zoe asked as Wanda did what she was told

Zoe examined the cut

"Well, that's definitely going to need stitches," Zoe said as she went into the cabinet to get supplies  
"Zoe, can I ask your advice on somethin?" Wanda asked

"Of course," Zoe replied as she cleaned up her wound

"I've been thinkin' a lot about my relationship with Tom Long and I want to take it to the next level, but I ain't got a clue if he's ready."

"Have you talked to him about it?" Zoe asked, as she began to apply the stitches

"Of course not! I don't know where to begin. I know he's never been with anyone and I don't wanna make him uncomfortable," Wanda explained

"Well, not talking about it before 'it' happens will only make things more uncomfortable. If you want my advice, talk to him. What I've come to realize is that talking helps. Honesty is the best policy" Zoe reasoned as she applied the last stitch

"I guess you're right. Thank you, Dr. Hart," Wanda said getting up and heading out the door, "I'll tell Shelley you're ready for her."

A few seconds later, Shelley walked in with a limp

"You alright there, Shelley? Wanda told me what happened."

"Yeah, well if Wade wouldn't have flaked this mornin' my ankle would be just fine. You can never trust a southern man, can you?" complained Shelley with a smile

Zoe returned her smile, knowing full well that if she talked to Shelley about Wade, Shelley would know something was going on between them

"I'm going to apply pressure to your ankle, let me know where it hurts," Zoe requested

Shelley nodded,

"So, what kept you up all night that had you showin' up so late this mornin? Or should I ask who?" Shelley teased

Zoe didn't say anything, she tried to hide her smirk but Shelley saw it

"Was it Wade? Did you finally let him get under your skin?" she insisted, when Zoe grinned Shelly knew she was right, "Oh, I knew it! Are you two goin steady now? I know how much he likes you. I can't see him wantin anybody else."

Zoe laughed,

"We're trying it out. It's all still very new"

"So, when is the first public date?" she asked

"Tonight at the Rammer Jammer," Zoe confirmed

"This town is gonna be talkin' for weeks about the new couple," Shelley gushed

"You think?"

"Oh yeah. George breakin off the wedding is gonna be old news. You and Wade are gonna be the latest gossip."

At that point, Zoe suddenly realized that she may not be ready to be the talk of the town again. Everyone already accused her of ruining the town's "golden couple". What would the town think of her now?

Shelley noticed how concerned Zoe looked

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie. You've got Wade. Beautiful, gorgeous Wade. I can't remember the last time he was unavailable," Shelley comforted.

Later that night, Zoe decided to text Wade.

Sorry, too tired to have drinks. Meet you at your place in an hour?

She knew she shouldn't feel ashamed to be seen with Wade. The truth was that she wasn't. She just wasn't ready for everyone to know about her relationship with Wade when it just started the night before. A few minutes later, her phone buzzed

See you tonight.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

When she found Wade playing video games, she made the effort in joining him

"What are you playing?" she asked, as she sat next to him

"Halo," he answered giving her a sly look, "But I'm thinkin maybe a strip version of the game would be appropriate, if you'd like to join me?"

Zoe smiled, grabbing the controller from the messy table

"Game on," she teased

After an hour of strip Halo, Zoe and Wade ended up falling into bed once again, without their clothes.

"Wow, that was incredible, doc. You sure have gotten the hang of it," Wade admitted, gasping for breath

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoe asked, offended

"I'm only teasin," Wade laughed

Zoe couldn't help but laugh along with him

"So, you obviously weren't tired tonight. What's the real reason you didn't want to meet at the Rammer Jammer?" Wade suddenly asked

Zoe didn't know what to tell him. Anyway that she put it, he would think she was ashamed of him. But she wasn't.

She couldn't look at him, but he insisted

"Is it George?"

"No,"

Zoe said without hesitation, knowing how much her feelings for George were always on Wade's mind.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just," Zoe sighed, "this town already thinks I'm to blame for breaking up George and Lemon. If people find out that we're together, how is that going to make me look? Sleeping with someone other than the guy who left his bride to be with me. I'll be labeled the town skank," she admitted

"Zoe, just because you're not with George doesn't mean your a skank," Wade sighed, "God, you know, don't take this the wrong way or anythin, but you can be so insecure about things that you shouldn't be. Your always worryin' about what people are gonna think instead of doin things that will make you happy."

Zoe knew he was right, but she still felt it was too soon.

"How about we compromise then?"

"Compromise?" Wade asked

"We go out on a real date on Saturday at the Rammer Jammer"

"OK," Wade agreed, "but I don't think you know how many woman come on to me at work. Five days is an awfully long time, doc," he smirked

"Well, you're going to have to let them down easy then," she laughed as they shared a kiss

It was Friday night when Zoe decided to head to the Rammer Jammer for a drink after work.

"Fancy meetin you here, doc. What can I get for ya?" Wade greeted with a smile

"Surprise me," she smiled

He nodded and went to fix her a drink

As she awaited her for her 'surprise' drink, she checked her phone to see that she had a missed call from Brick.

"I'll be right back," she told him as she headed outside to return Brick's call.

"Brick, is everything OK?" she asked once he answered

"Zoe, thank God! Have you seen the Sheriff's lab results? I swear I saw them here this mornin" he questioned

"Did you check the file cabinet under B?" she asked

A few seconds later, she heard Brick sigh

"Found it. Thank you, Zoe," he said

"Anytime," she said, hanging up

Meanwhile, back inside, Wade was trying to get Joelle to leave before Zoe arrived back inside. Joelle had suddenly appeared inside the Rammer Jammer and was trying to convince Wade to take her home.

"Joelle, here's the thing, do you even still like me? After the last time, I thought you hated my guts," Wade reasoned

"I still do, you jerk. But I don't have to like you to sleep with you," she reasoned as she leaned into him, "What do ya, say Wade? How bout another round of strip eight ball?"

He casually backed away and realized Zoe standing there, taking in the situation

"Hello, Joelle," Zoe stated

"Oh, it's you," Joelle greeted and then turned her attention back to Wade, "I'll meet you at your place in an hour"

Wade looked to Zoe and mouthed, 'I warned you about this' leading Zoe to take things into her own hands

"No, he won't," Zoe stated to Joelle

"Excuse me?" Joelle asked, shocked

"You will not meet him in an hour," she stated again

"Why the hell not?"

Zoe reached over the bar and pulled Wade in for a kiss leaving Joelle and everyone else in the town at the Rammer Jammer in shock

Joelle grunted and then stormed out of the Rammer Jammer as Zoe and Wade finally pulled away.  
Zoe turned to face the citizens of Blue Bell and their surprised faces.

"Oh crap. Did I just do that?"

Wade couldn't help but laugh one of the little things that made her Zoe. His Zoe and now everyone else knew it too. He pulled her in for another kiss and she didn't resist.


	4. They Dont Know About Us

**A.N. First off, sorry again for the lack of updates. I've just been loaded with coursework and these next two weeks are going to be hell. I managed to get another chapter done though. Your reviews have really motivated me to update as much as I can. Chances are this will be the last update until the new year simply because I'll be traveling in December but you know me. I always say this will be the last chapter for awhile but eventually I'll cave and end up giving you another chapter. lol Anyway, I know this passed episode was a tough one for zade. Believe me, I cried. Wade's face. So heartbreaking. Luckily, this chapter has a happy ending and I think you'll really enjoy the twist at the end. I try my best to incorporate what's going on in the show with this story and I like the way I ended this chapter. I'm trying not to make Zoe as oblivious as she is in the show because it's just so frustrating. Anyway, please leave reviews! I LOVE reading them. Anyway, enjoy**

_They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us_

They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you our little secret

But I wanna tell em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

**-One Direction**

"I think this is Zoe's way of gettin back at George Tucker for waitin' until the day of his weddin to break up with Lemon," Lavon overheard someone say as he walked through town

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Lavon just shook his head and kept walking.

Once he arrived at Wade's, he knocked on the door.

"Wade! Zoe! I know your both in there, open up!" he shouted

A few seconds later, Zoe opened up the door in her robe and messy hair.

"Hello, Lavon."

"What are you doing?"

"Do you really need to ask that question, Lavon?" Wade chimed in from his bed  
"Nah man. I wasn't talkin about that," Lavon stated, disgusted, "Nah, I'm referring to the simple fact that you two haven't shown your faces since your," he pointed at Zoe, "very public display of affection"

Zoe sighed, embarrassed

"Don't remind me"

Wade chuckled at Zoe's embarrassment

"Shut up," she tried her best not to smile for his amusement but failed miserably.

As embarrassed as Zoe was, she had to admit it was quite hilarious and Wade hadn't stopped teasing her since.

"Well, while you two have been doing what you've been doing, the whole town has come up with a list of reasons as to why you two have been doing what you've been doing," Lavon stated realizing how repetitive he sounded

"What kind of reasons?" Zoe asked

"Have a shower, get dressed, and find out yourself. You two have been hiding out here for two days, it's only gettin worse," Lavon stated, leaving them to ponder his suggestion

"It can't be that bad," Wade suggested

"Are you kidding? In this town, rumors are always blown out of proportion."

Wade could tell how worried Zoe was and he didn't know what to say. The truth for him was that he wasn't bothered at all. He was glad people finally knew him and Zoe were together. He just didn't think Zoe felt the same. What she had done was out of impulse and he wasn't sure if she was now regretting it.

"I'm gonna have a shower" he said

Zoe nodded and decided she should probably do the same

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, surprising him, "What? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before"

"Right," Wade admitted with a smile on his face as Zoe joined him in the bathroom

When Zoe got out of the shower, she put on her robe.

"So, are you goin into town?" Wade asked from the bathroom door as he dried his hair with a towel

Zoe sighed,

"Well, I don't really see any other choice. It's not like we can hide forever. We've both got jobs," she admitted

Wade smirked,

"Ya know, speakin of work. I don't for another half hour?"

Zoe smiled,

"Tempting, but I think I'll pass."  
Wade walked toward Zoe and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed soft kisses on her neck, making her laugh

"Wade, stop," she said, playfully until she couldn't resist anymore.

She turned to face him and they shared a long, passionate kiss. Zoe had to admit, he made her weak in the knees. Before she knew it, he was lifting her up and placing her on his bed. They both smiled in between kisses.

About twenty minutes later, they were both under the covers and Wade had his arms around Zoe. Zoe checked her phone for the time.

"You're going to be late for work" she told him

"Wanda and Shelley can cover for me for twenty minutes," Wade admitted as he didn't want this moment with Zoe to end

"That's how Wanda and Shelley hurt themselves the last time," Zoe felt partially responsible for that

"I told em not to lift boxes anymore. They learned their lesson," Wade stated

"OK, but if they come into my office again, I know you're to blame," Zoe teased

"Whatever you say, doc," he laughed as he placed soft kisses on Zoe's shoulder, making her giggle

"No, not again, Wade. You can't possibly," Zoe giggled in disbelief

"I've got another ten minutes," he said but realized he would rather be spending those ten minutes holding Zoe, so he stopped, "but we don't gotta do anything"

"Really?" Zoe asked, surprised

"We've been doin this for two days. I'd say we've broken some kinda record," they both laughed

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door

"Wade? Are you up?"

"Oh crap, it's George!" Zoe said in a high whisper, getting up from the covers and putting her robe on

"Uh…yeah. Just a minute!" shouted Wade as he watched Zoe hide behind his bed, confused he put on his boxers and shorts and then opened his door for Wade

"Hey, where've you been? I haven't seen you in two days?" George stated with a smile

"Yeah, I've been kinda busy," he stated

"Is Zoe here?" George asked

"Zoe? Uh…no, I haven't seen her. I think she left to Mobile or somethin. Doctor stuff," Wade lied

"Really, cause her car's still here and Brick has been askin for her?"

With that Wade couldn't think of anything else to say

"Really? Well, I don't know. Haven't seen her"

"Look, I came to apologize to you. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I heard about the kiss. I already know what's goin on between the two of you. and I'm OK with it. Well, sort of. The point is that you don't have to hide it from me," George stated

Wade nodded

"All right, Zoe," George shouted passed Wade and toward the direction of Wade's bed.

"Oh, there it is. I found it!" Zoe said standing up, awkwardly as she tried to explain herself, "Oh, hey George. I lost an earring back here and I found it! What, what were you saying?" she tried her best to smile without feeling extremely embarrassed. She saw Wade turning red from laughter as he tried to hold in his laugh

"It's alright, Zoe. You don't have to hide it. I know about the two of you. I'm fine with it," George stated

"Oh, OK," was all Zoe could think to say

"Well, I'll see you," George said, leaving

Wade closed the door and then busted out laughing.

"That was not funny," Zoe stated

"You find anything back there? My socks? Your dignity?" he chuckled

"Hey!" Zoe smacked him with a smile

"What was with the hidin anyway? You knew Tucker heard about the kiss"

"I know. I just didn't know what kind of reaction he'd have if he found me here," Zoe explained

"Right," Wade said, seeing how disappointed Zoe looked made him believe that he was right: She had been expecting a different reaction from George.

"Well, I've gotta go to work," he said, getting up and putting his shirt on.

Zoe could tell he was upset and didn't exactly know why.

"OK. I'll see you later then?" she asked

"I don't know. Wanda might want me to cover for her tonight," he lied.

"Oh OK. Have a good day then," she said as she watched him leave.

Once she got ready at her place, she held her head up high and left for town. Feeling eyes on her, she kept walking until she made it to her office.

"Long time no see Dr. Hart," Brick said as she walked in

"I had some personal issues," she admitted

"I'm not sure kissing a bartender qualifies as personal issues, but you're here now and you've got a patient waiting to see you," he said

"Right," Zoe said walking in and finding Rose

"You and Wade? I so did not see that coming, Dr. Hart" smiled Rose

"Not you too," Zoe complained

"Don't worry, I'm not mocking. I'm pro team Zade," she smiled

"Team Zade?" Zoe asked

"Zoe and Wade. Zade," Rose explained

"Well, team zade may be over before it even began-"

"What, you two are already over?" Rose said, devastated

"I don't know. He was acting weird when I left and I think I upset him or something," Zoe reasoned

"You have to fix this, Zoe," Rose explained

"Why are you so invested in my relationship Rose?" Zoe laughed

"Because I'm Team Zade and Rhonda McDouglass is Team Zeorge and I'm your friend and I think you and Wade are perfect together," Rose explained

Zoe couldn't help but laugh

"Now, what you need to do is show Wade that you care about him. You do care about him?" Rose asked

Zoe stopped laughing and realized she hadn't really considered the question. She had feelings for him, she knew that, but to care about him enough in that way to really want the relationship to work she hadn't really thought about it. After spending the last two days and nights with him she realized she did care

"I do. I mean, he's a great guy," she said with a smile as she remembered how much he made her laugh and Zoe's smile made Rose grin

"Good. Now we've just got to come up with a plan," Rose determined

"Plan?" Zoe asked

"I'll go to the Rammer Jammer and talk to him. See if he's mad at you and if he is, well, let's just say you should start thinking of a way to show you appreciate him," Rose explained

"Fine," Zoe admitted as Rose got up from the patients chair, "Hey, where are you going? I haven't treated you yet?"

"There's nothin bothering me," Rose admitted, "I just came by to talk to you"

Zoe sighed as she watched Rose leave

Wade was preoccupied with putting more drinks on the counter when he turned around to find Carrie.

"Is it true you've got a girlfriend?" she asked, straight out

"Uh…is that a problem?" he asked

"I thought Wade Kinsella doesn't do girlfriends?" she pouted

"Yeah, well, things change" he admitted

"Well, when it ends, give me a call," she smirked

Wade knew no believed he could take a relationship seriously. He was hearing what people were saying. How he would break Zoe's heart. How he made a deal with Zoe to make George jealous. How they were only in a casual relationship. How Zoe would never end up with a bartender. How he was only a placeholder for Zoe. The last one was the closest rumor to what he believed could be the truth.

Before he could think about it much longer, Rose entered the bar and sat in one of the empty chairs.

"What can I get ya Rose?" he asked

"Three minutes of your time," Rose replied

"OK," Wade answered as he gave her his undivided attention

"I'm havin boy problems and since you're a guy I thought you could help," she explained

"What's the problem?"

"Well, you see, I told this boy that I like him and we started hangin out but then there's this other boy who he saw me talkin to who it turns out likes me too. But I like this other boy who says he's not mad at me but I think he is. What do ya think I should say to him? Or how do I know if he's mad at me? Because he hasn't told me but I'm pretty sure he is."

"Listen, Rose, I'm not the best person to be askin about relationship advice," he reasoned

"You and Zoe are together though, right? So, see you are the best person for this. You seem pretty happy with Zoe. Or are you mad at her?" Rose tried to ask without growing suspicious and it seemed to have worked

"Yeah I guess you could say Zoe and I are together, but it's still all very new. Things might not even work out," he admitted

Rose saw the hint of sadness in his face and knew she had her evidence that Zoe needed to act fast.

"Why not? I think you and Zoe are good together," she admitted

Wade looked up at her and smiled,

"Really? I think you might be the only one in this town to think so," he admitted

"Everyone's just jealous," Rose reasoned, "Well, that's three minutes. Thanks for listenin, bartender"

"Anytime," Wade watched as Rose left the Rammer Jammer

Later that afternoon, Rose went to see Zoe.

"So, have you thought of somethin because he's definitely havin doubts," Rose confirmed

Zoe sighed,

"I spoke with Lavon earlier today and I have an idea but I don't know if it'll work."

"Let me hear it?" Rose said, excited

Later that night, Wade decided to head home. Before he did, he decided to go into the kitchen for something to eat. When he opened the door, he heard Zoe curse as she cut her finger while chopping up some onions.

Taking in the scene for the first time, he noticed the pot on the stove and a bunch of ingredients on the counter that resembled his Uncle Mo's gumbo ingredients.

"Hi," Zoe said as she held a napkin against her bleeding finger.

He noticed the apron she was wearing and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Hi," he smiled, "What…what are you doin?"

She sighed,

"I'm cooking," she stated, "Although it's not going very well as you can see" she chuckled

"Is that my Uncle Mo's gumbo recipe?" he asked as he noticed the paper near the stove

"Yeah. Lavon told me that you were the one who cooked the gumbo for me," she replied

"I just thought I'd save you from the embarrassment," he teased

"Well, thank you," she smiled, "Although, I think I may have failed miserably. I don't think your Uncle Mo would be very proud," she admitted

"It doesn't smell too bad from here," he said as he walked over to the stove where the pot was, he took a sip and then noted that it needed a few adjustments

"It's horrible, isn't it?" she said

"It's the thought the counts, doc," he admitted, "It's really ain't that bad. Just hand me some parsley, salt and pepper," he stated

Zoe handed him the three ingredients and watched him pour and then taste. She admired a man who could cook.

"Not bad if I say so myself," he said one he finished, he handed Zoe the spoon and she tried it

"That is some good gumbo," she agreed

She then looked up at Wade and she knew he wanted to say something so she waited with a smile on her face

"Why did you cook this?" he finally asked

"I know most of the town doesn't think we are a good match," she began

"Most of the town," Wade chimed in  
"OK, maybe everyone, apart from Rose and Lavon, doesn't think what we have will work out"

"What do we have exactly?"

Wade wasn't one to open up, but he needed to know how Zoe felt about him because he didn't want to get hurt. He was falling for her and he never fell for anyone. What he was feeling for her, he had never felt for anyone else and he wasn't sure he could cope with the fact that she may not be feeling the same. He had waited all his life for a woman like Zoe Hart.

"I don't know. I just know that we have a connection," Zoe knew she needed to say more and so she did, "I…care about you. We spent the last two days together and I was happy"

Wade couldn't help but smile as he kept silent,

"What? I just told you how I felt and now you're not going to say anything are you?" she stated, a bit frustrated she turned back around to chop the onions but before she could pick up the knife, Wade grabbed her waist and turned her around to face him

He kissed her and once the kiss ended he said,

"I'll admit, I wouldn't mind spendin another two days just with you"

Zoe knew that was the most she would get out of him and she didn't mind. She knew he felt the same. The way he looked her made her know that.

She smiled and he returned it before taking a bite out of a chopped carrot and saying

"What's up, doc?"

Zoe couldn't help but laugh,

"Very funny," she responded as she grabbed the carrot from him and ate it herself, making Wade laugh.

Later that night, Zoe and Wade ended up on Zoe's bed. Wade had his arms wrapped around Zoe as they talked.

"You think the residents of Blue Bell will ever accept our relationship?" she asked

"Does it matter that much to you?" Wade asked

"I'll be honest with you, Wade. It does a little. I mean, I'm happy here with you. I just don't like people assuming things about me or about us," Zoe explained

"Well, they don't know about us. They don't know about what we do or how we feel. Let em assume. What matters is me and you" Wade reasoned

Zoe turned to face him, surprised by his honesty. Wade knew he surprised her and quickly blamed it on the gumbo

"You must have put some type of truth medication in that gumbo, doc," he teased

"Yeah, of course I did," she smiled as she placed a soft kiss on his lips and then turned back around to fall asleep in his arms.

She felt his arms tighten around her and she smiled. Knowing that he was right. The town could assume what they wanted. They didn't know about these moments they shared. They didn't know what really happened between Zoe and Wade. Between Zade.


	5. Hundred Million Dollar Soul

**A.N. I'm back! Sorry I took so long to give you this update. After I came back from travelling, I got busy with school and then I got sick so I apologize. As far as Zade goes, I know it's hard now but at least they were flawless for like 5 episodes. In the meantime, I'll try and give you as much updates during this hiatus. Enjoy!**

_You had me up all night_  
_ Just like you do_  
_ I laugh so hard I cry_  
_ When I'm next to you_  
_ Your brightness is a virus_  
_ That lights up the room_  
_ And now I know_

_ It's no wonder that you're such a natural_  
_ You got everything I want from your head to your toes_  
_ And underneath that smile that has me sold_  
_ Is your hundred million dollar soul_

_-Kate Voegele_

It was another morning where Zoe found herself wrapped around Wade's arms. It was something she had grown accustomed to since they started their relationship. The night before, she was exhausted from work and she was surprised that Wade still wanted to stay over even if they weren't going to do anything. She was glad he still spent the night because she liked waking up in his arms. He always held her so tightly.

"Mornin' sunshine," he greeted once he woke up

"Morning," she smiled at him before her phone buzzed

When she checked her message she sighed

"Everythin' OK?" he asked, concerned

"That depends…my mom is flying from New York tonight."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'll be out of town for the weekend," he smirked, relieved

"What?" Zoe asked confused, "Where are you going?"

"I agreed to help out at the Camp Rangers with Tucker," he admitted

Zoe sighed

"Now you tell me"

"Come on, doc. You're mom can't be all that bad"

"No, she's worse. You of all people should know how difficult she can be. Does my level of alcohol consumption when she's around not prove that?" she admitted

"Well, hey. It's only for a day or two. I'm sure ya can manage"

"Says the one who will be gone all weekend," teased Zoe

" I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you all right?"

"You better."

Wade smiled as he wrapped his arms around Zoe again trying to comfort her.

That afternoon, Wade was working at the Rammer Jammer when George stopped by.

"Hey Tucker, I thought I wasn't seein you until tonight?" Wade asked

"Yeah about that. The camp has been postponed to next week," George stated

"What? Why?"

"A few of the kids can't make it."  
"Well, looks like I'll be seeing Mrs. Hart again after all," Wade admitted

"Zoe's mom is in town?"

"She's arrivin tonight," Wade replied

"Well, good luck with that one," George said before leaving

Wade knew how stressed out Zoe was when her mother was around. Apparently, she criticized her for pretty much breathing. He had met her once before but at the time they weren't actually dating or sleeping with each other contrary to what he had told her.

When Wade arrived at Zoe's, he told her his obligation of working at the camp had been postponed.

"Good because my mom wants to have dinner to get to know you," Zoe said nervously, not knowing what his reaction would be

Knowing that this was common in relationships, Wade knew this was coming. He was often good with meeting parents but this was Zoe's mother. He didn't care about those other girls as much as he does Zoe and really wanted to make an impression.

"OK," was all he could think to say

"OK then. She'll be here at six and we'll head to dinner at six thirty," Zoe smiled, relieved that he was OK with it

When Zoe's mother arrived, Zoe was ready to take on whatever criticism was in store.

"Hello daughter I never see," she greeted with a smile

"Hi, mom. How was your flight?" she asked as she hugged her mother

"It's better if you don't ask," she stated

Zoe agreed and started to get her bag when Wade walked in wearing a nice shirt and pants. He nearly startled Zoe

"Hello, Mrs. Hart," he greeted

"Oh hello Wade. It's nice to see you again," she smiled walking over to give him a hug, surprising both Zoe and Wade

"It's nice to see you again too," he replied

"Well, now that that's over with, we should get going," Zoe suggested

"Oh, right," her mother agreed checking the time

Once they were at Fancies, Wade and Zoe sat side by side as Candice began the conversation

"So, Wade, Zoe tells me you're the bartender at the Rammer Jammer?"

"Uh yeah. The job just sort of found me," he replied

"Wade mixes the best drinks," Zoe confirmed with a smile  
"So, do you have any plans if the bartending doesn't work out?" she asked

Wade knew she meant that if he had any sort of career plans

"Well, it's been workin out for me for years so I haven't had to think that far ahead," Wade admitted

"Mom, how's work?" Zoe asked, trying to change the subject

"Oh you know, stressful," she began as Zoe gave Wade an apologetic look

After their meal, Candace kept indirectly asking Wade about his future plans and he knew he was being interrogated. Once Zoe excused herself to use the bathroom, Wade found himself alone with Candace.

"Can I ask you something, Wade?" she asked

"Of course," Wade replied, knowing he'd regret it

"What is it you want exactly from my daughter?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, you and Zoe are just so different. As I'm sure you're aware, Zoe is used to a different kind of lifestyle than the one here in Bluebell. It's only a matter of time before she moves back to New York," she stated

"Listen, Mrs. Hart, I know Zoe and I are completely different and we shouldn't work as a couple but we do. She makes me happy and I'm pretty sure I make her happy. As far as the future, I don't like to think that far ahead," he stated as a few seconds later Zoe arrived from the bathroom

After dinner, they headed back to the plantation.

"I'm going to spend some more time with my mom, but I'll stop by your place later, OK?" Zoe spoke silently to Wade as she gave him a soft kiss

"Goodnight, Mrs. Hart," he waved as he headed back to his place, unsure if he'd ever see Zoe again. He knew he blew it with Mrs. Hart because she barely spoke to him for the rest of the dinner after he told her how he felt about zoe.

"Goodnight, Wade" she replied back

When Zoe found herself alone with her mother in her bedroom, she was afraid of what her mother would tell her about Wade. She knew he didn't fit her mother's criteria of whom her daughter should be dating. But when her mother finally spoke, she was surprised by what she said

"You're happy with Wade, aren't you?"

Once Zoe got passed the shock, she confirmed her mother's assumption

"Yeah. I am," she said with a smile

"Now, I'll admit that I don't see the two of you having a future, but I can see he does make you happy. That's what I care about," she admitted

"So, all of that interrogating and you actually like him?" Zoe asked

"Other than finding him amusing, I can tell by the way he looks at you that he really cares about you."

Zoe smiled

"Now, I know you'd rather spend time with him than listen to me all night. So go on ahead," she replied

"Are you sure? You leave tomorrow"

"I'll be fine. I'm actually quite tired. I'll see you in the morning," she assured

Zoe reached in to hug her mom,

"Thank you" she replied

Before Zoe could leave the room, her mother gave her one last advice

"And Zoe?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let my fears, but especially your fears get in the way of making you happy. Just because I don't see the two of you having a future doesn't mean that you won't."

Zoe nodded as she headed to Wade's

Meanwhile, Wade was sitting on his porch drinking his beer as he saw Zoe approach him. Worried and fully aware of the possibility of Zoe ending it with him, he waited for her to speak.

"Hey," she greeted with a kiss

"I thought I wouldn't be seein you until a few hours," he admitted

"My mom's real tired," she admitted

"Speakin' of your mom, I know I didn't make a good impression."

"Aw, is that what you think?" Zoe looked at him with a smile, knowing how worried he looked

"Well, I know I didn't quite fit her criteria."

"Look, my mom and I have had our differences and I'll admit that I used to try and do things according to her, but now that I've moved here I think she's finally accepted that I can make my own choices. She sees how happy I am with you and even if she didn't like you, do you really think I would have left you because she wanted me to?"

"It was a possibility," he admitted, taking another sip of his beer.

Zoe sighed, "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I still want to be in this relationship with you," she smirked

He returned her smile and reached in to kiss her.

He knew he was lucky to have a girl like Zoe Hart and he was thankful she was still his. He thought for sure her mother would convince her to leave him, but he was wrong.

Zoe couldn't help but laugh as Wade carried her to his bed following the kiss. She knew that Wade wasn't the type of guy she should be with on paper, but he made her happy. Yes, he was a bartender and they were complete opposites, but she liked him for him. He made her laugh and whenever she was with him, there was something inside her that came alive. She was different with him and she liked who she was with him. The first time she met him, she told him his "smile wouldn't work on her" but the truth was that it did, but in a different way. She saw that hundred million dollar soul underneath that smile and she never wanted to lose that.


	6. Same Mistakes

_**A.N. I'm so bad with these updates. I apologize. Good news is that the hiatus if finally going to be over! I know there won't be as many zade scenes but I'm hoping we get a great finale, but who knows? In any case, at least we have fanfiction. Here's my next chapter. Enjoy!**_

_Circles, we're going in circles Dizzy is all it makes us We know where it takes us We've been before _  
_Closer, maybe looking closer There's more to discover Find out what went wrong Without blaming each other _  
_Think that we got more time When we're falling behind Gotta make up our minds _  
_Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same But we're making all the same mistakes_

_-One Direction_

A few had weeks had passed since Zoe's mother had visited and Zoe and Wade were still content with each other. Zoe was happy and everyone in town could see it. That morning as she was walking to the practice, she was surprised to see Wade rocking out on his guitar in the back of a moving truck.

"Wow, I always wondered what people saw in musicians, but I have admit, that was pretty sexy," Zoe admitted once Wade was standing in front of her

"Come here," he whispered as he gave her a long kiss

"So, what's going on? Do you have a gig or something?" Zoe asked

"Well, see I've been meaning to tell you, Lilly Anne asked me and Meatball to fill in for a gig tomorrow night" Wade confessed

"Oh," Zoe said, a bit disappointed, knowing that Lilly Anne was his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey, it's only for one night. We can book a room at the hotel nearby?" he smirked as he thought of the idea

Zoe returned his smile,

"Tempting, but Brick is on vacation this week and I'll be the only doctor in town. I should stay here in case there's an emergency."

Wade nodded in understanding,

"I'll see you tonight," he said, giving her another long kiss

When Zoe arrived at the practice, she was surprised to find five sick patients, coughing and sneezing.

"Let me guess, the flu?" she asked, remembering that a flu virus was going around

They all nodded

Zoe sighed as she led one of them to the medical room.

After treating all five patients, she ordered them to stay away from others otherwise the whole town would get infected. She treated another two patients before she was able to call it a day. Knowing that Wade would still be working at the Rammer Jammer, she decided to stop by.

"Hey, babe," Wade smiled behind the counter as he greeted his girl

"Hey," she smiled, "Can I get some wine?"

"Long day?' he asked as he reached for the red wine

"If you see anyone walking in here with a red nose and a cough, tell them to go home and stay there. I don't think I can take another flu patient," she stated as Wade poured the red wine in her glass

"Well, now that you mention it, I did see Tom Long lookin like Rudolph on his way out of here," he admitted

Zoe took a huge gulp of her wine,

"Whoa, take it easy there, doc. I don't want to have to carry you out of here, but I will if I have to," he smirked

"What time does your shift end?" Zoe asked

"Another hour, then I'm all yours."

"I'll wait for you at my place then because you're going to have to make it up to me for leaving tomorrow night to be with your ex girlfriend," Zoe teased

"Believe me, I'd much rather be spendin' time with you, alright? But if I don't go, well Lilly Anne is someone you don't want on your bad side. As for tonight, I'll make it up to ya. You don't need to worry."

Zoe smiled,

"I'll see you in an hour"

They leaned in for a peck and Wade watched Zoe leave as he prayed that the next hour would go by quickly. Unfortunately, the minutes seemed to be taking longer than usual.

"You alright, Wade? You've been checkin the time every five seconds," Shelly noted

"I have plans with Zoe," Wade admitted

"Oh, I see. Well, seein as how you two are attached to the hip, I'll cover the rest of your shift," Shelly offered

"Are ya sure, Shelly?"

"I've got it. Now go please your woman," Shelly chuckled

Wade smirked because that was exactly what he was planning on doing.

When he arrived at Zoe's, he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Zoe!" he shouted, wondering where she could be

A few minutes later, he heard her door close.

"I thought you weren't coming for another half hour?" Zoe asked as she found Wade standing in her room

He smiled,

"Shelly offered to cover for me," he moved closer to her

Before he could lean in for a kiss, she pushed him away to sneeze

Wade sighed,

"Let me guess, the flu?"

"I'm sorry. I went back to get me some medicine, I doubt I'll be able to fool around tonight," she apologized

She sneezed once more and Wade smiled

"It's alright. Here, let me get you to bed," he stated

"I don't want you to get sick. You've got your gig tomorrow night," Zoe said

"I'll call Lily Anne and tell her I can't make it," he stated, although he wasn't looking forward to that phone call.

"Are you sure?"

Wade convinced her the only way he knew he could, he kissed her and smiled

Later that night, when Zoe had fallen asleep, Wade decided to call Lily Anne.

"Wade Kinsella, why are you callin me at this hour?" she answered

"Hello to you too, Lily Anne," Wade replied

"Are you callin to cancel on me?"

"Here's the thing Lily Anne-"

"Oh no Wade Kinsella! You are not doing this to me again! Although you have the decency to at least call me this time, you are comin to the show tomorrow night and if you don't I will personally go into town and tell everyone about all the horrible things you did to me" she nearly shouted

"What horrible things?" Wade asked

"I'll make things up. You know how convincing I can be. And knowin you, I'm sure you've already got another girl wrapped around your finger. I'll warn her about how easy it is for you to go runnin off with another gal," she warned

Wade sighed,

"Fine. I'll still go."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow. And don't be late," she warned

Wade hated that he would still have to go, but he would rather go and save Zoe from the torture that was Lily Anne. He and Zoe were at a great place in their relationship and Wade didn't want Lily Anne to ruin that. He knew that he would never cheat on Zoe and he didn't want Lily Anne to put doubts in Zoe's head. Doubts that were already there.

Early that morning, Zoe woke up without Wade by her side. Wondering where he was, she began to get up and call his name

"Wade?"  
He then surprised her with a breakfast tray

"Wade, you didn't have to do this?" she smiled

"No, I think I had to. Listen, about tonight. I called Lily Anne and she needs me to go," he said

Zoe was disappointed because she wanted to be with Wade, but knew it was only for one night

"I wish I could go, but with being sick and," she then realized about her patients, "Oh no! I have to go to the practice" she started getting up from her bed

"Whoa there, doc. You can't go to work like this," Wade stated, calming her down

"But there are sick people in this town," Zoe stated, concerned

"Hey, they'll live. I'll go to the practice and tell whoever is there that the doc is out of commission," Wade confirmed as he handed Zoe a tissue to sneeze into

"Thank you," she said

At the practice, Wade was not surprised to find nearly 10 new patients with the flu

"Wade, where's Doctor Hart?" the sheriff asked as the rest of the sick townspeople began to ask the same question, causing a commotion of noise

"Hey, everyone, calm down!" Wade shouted as everyone became quiet, "Thank you! Now, Zoe's sick in bed like the rest of you should be. There's not much she can do, but she told me to tell you she's sorry but that if you all drink your fluids and get plenty of rest you'll feel better. If you don't, then you can come back the day after tomorrow and she'll treat you"

"What? I'm nearly dyin and you're telling me the doctor is in bed?" one of them

"OK, first, you're not dyin. Second, Zoe nearly ran out of bed to get here but I told her to stay because she feels just like you're feelin right now. Now, go home and get some rest. That's the only way you'll get over this," Wade finally stated as he left, not wanting to hear anymore complaints

Later that afternoon, Wade was getting ready to leave for his gig. Before he did, he stopped by Zoe's.

"Are you sure you're goin to be OK?" he asked

"I'm the doctor, remember?" she smiled

He smiled back,

"Fine. But if you need anything, I'm only a phone call away, alright?"

"I have you on speed dial."

He gave her a small kiss on the lips and then her forehead.

"If you keep kissing me, you're going to end up sick," she warned

"I don't get sick," he smirked

She laughed as he gave her one last look before he left out the door.  
After the show, Wade was ready to go home, back to Zoe when Lily Anne approached him. He had been able to successfully avoid her before the show by showing up an hour before they were to hit the stage. Lily Anne was always focused before a show and he used that to his advantage. Now that the show was over, it was much harder.

"I must say, your stage presence hasn't changed. You still look sexy with a guitar," she flirted

Wade only nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"You know, I don't think you should be driving this late into Blue Bell. Why don't you crash on my couch for the night?"

"Uh. Thank you for the offer, but I should get back to Zoe. You know? My girlfriend," he reminded her

"Right," she laughed, "I used to be your girlfriend, remember? When did girlfriends stop you from sleepin with other women?" she continued to laugh sarcastically

"Look, Lily Anne. I never apologized for hurtin you the way that I did. I'm sorry. I should have broke up with you before I slept with someone else. Though, I did try to tell you several times that it was over. I guess I thought that was the only way you would hate me enough to agree to end it. I don't want to hurt Zoe like I hurt you….I really care about her," he admitted

"Oh, I don't hate you, Wade Kinsella," she smiled, "You're too sexy for that" she leaned into him and placed her hand on his right upper thigh, "I won't tell Zoe anything, if you care that much about her."


	7. Hate to See Your Heartbreak

**A.N. First off, I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews. I LOVE reading them and I'm so glad you all are enjoying my story so far. The more reviews I get, the more I want to UD as soon as possible. Second, I know this past episode wasn't the best as far as zade goes but those two scenes showed a lot. They def miss each other and those feelings for each other are def still there. Let's not give up, zade shippers. Lastly, I wanted to make this chapter a long one because I'm not sure when they next one will be. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review! **

_There is not a single word in the whole world  
That could describe the hurt  
The dullest knife just sawing back and forth  
And ripping through the softest skin there ever was  
How were you to know?  
Well, how were you to know?_

And I, I hate to see your heart break  
I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close  
But I've been there before  
And I, I hate to see your heart break  
I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close  
But I've been there before

_For all the air that's in your lungs  
For all the joy that is to come  
For all the things that you're alive to feel  
Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal_

_-Paramore_

The following morning, Zoe woke up feeling much better than she did the night before. Worried about Wade, she checked her phone for any messages he may have left.

Nothing.

She dialed his number and left a message when it went straight to voice mail.

"Hi, Wade. It's me, Zoe. Call me back."

She sighed and hoped everything was OK. She felt uncomfortable letting him leave because she still had her doubts. He was known to have cheated once before and she was worried. As much as she wanted to trust him, she wasn't there yet.

After another hour in bed passed, she decided to get up and see if he was at his place.

"Wade?" she shouted through his door

When she didn't hear anyone inside, she went to the kitchen to see if he was there. Instead, she found Lavon.

"Morning, Zoe," he greeted

"Morning. Have you seen Wade?" she asked

Lavon avoided eye contact,

"Lavon? Where's Wade?" she noticed his avoidance and began to interrogate him

"Now, Zoe. I haven't seen Wade since he left last night," he began

"Lavon, where is he?" she stated

Lavon sighed,

"He called me about an hour ago, he was havin car trouble and had to stay over at a friend's. He's on his way," he replied

"And he didn't think to call me? His girlfriend?" Zoe questioned

"He didn't want you to worry," Lavon admitted

Zoe knew Lavon was probably right and she just had to wait until Wade came back to see what had happened.

About thirty minutes later, Wade arrived and Zoe was waiting for him outside his porch.

"Hey, beautiful. I take it you're feelin better?" he greeted with a smile

Zoe tried to smile, but she couldn't hide how upset she was

"Wade, why didn't you call me?" she asked

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Not calling me made me worry," Zoe argued

"I'm sorry, alright?"

"Lavon said that you stayed with a friend?"

Wade sighed,

"I stayed at Meatball's."

"Oh," Zoe stated, realizing her mistake

Wade knew how bad she felt so he leaned in for a kiss,

"You had a right to worry. I shoulda called," he admitted

Zoe smiled,

"I'm glad you're back. How was the show?" she asked

The following night, Wade was stunned when Lilly Anne showed up at the Rammer Jammer.

"Lilly Anne, what are you doin here?" Wade asked from across the bar

"Oh, hi, Wade," she greeted, "I wanted to stop by Blue Bell and see what my favorite bartender was up to."

"Lilly Anne, I told you I never wanted to see you again," Wade whispered, angrily

"I know you didn't mean it," she stated with a smile

Wade sighed, knowing it was useless, Lilly Anne was going to keep hitting on him. To make matters worse, Zoe walked in.

"Hello, Wade," she smiled, taking a seat right next to Lilly Anne, "I was thinking we can do dinner and a movie tonight?"

Wade tried his best to smile, trying to ignore the fact that Lilly Anne was sitting right next to Zoe.

"Sure. Whatever you want, babe"

Lilly Anne turned to Zoe and smiled

"Are you Zoe?" she asked

Zoe turned to face her, "Yeah," she replied, confused

"I'm Lilly Anne. I'm not sure if Wade has ever mentioned me but we used to go out," she stated

Zoe looked to Wade then back to Lilly Anne

"Oh, so you're Lilly Anne. Wade played a show with you last night," Zoe confirmed

"That's right. It was quite a show, wasn't it, Wade?" she smiled, flirtatiously

"Uh…now let's not get into details," Wade replied

"Right. The after party was even more fun, wasn't it?" Lilly Anne pressed

"After party?" Zoe asked, confused

"There was no after party," Wade denied

"Well there was going to be one, but Wade and I fell asleep on my couch," she laughed

"I thought you spent the night at Meatball's?" Zoe questioned

"I did."

"After he stayed at mine," Lilly Anne smiled

Zoe looked from Lilly Anne to Wade, wanting an explanation

When she didn't get one, she decided it was best to leave

"I've…I've got to go," Zoe said, getting up and leaving

Wade sighed, angrily

"Lilly Anne, what the hell was that?" he nearly shouted

"Let's be honest, Wade. You hurt me, I'm returning the favor," she said, getting up and leaving

Wade sighed, not knowing how he was going to get out of this one.

Leaving the Rammer Jammer early, he headed to Zoe's, but before he could see her, Lavon approached him

"Right now's probably not a good time, Wade," he stated

Wade sighed and then rather than argue, he nodded and headed back to his place.

"Thank you," Zoe said once Lavon came back inside. She had watched from her window that Wade had left back to his place.

"Now, Zoe, I know it's none of my business, but do you have any proof other than Lilly Anne's word that Wade cheated?" Lavon reasoned

"He didn't deny it," Zoe admitted

"Zoe, sooner or later the two of you are gonna need to talk," Lavon advised

"I know. I just can't deal with it tonight," Zoe stated.

That night, Wade couldn't sleep. He knew Zoe wanted space, but he needed to explain to her what happened. Not being able to take his conscious anymore, he got up from his bed and headed towards Zoe's room. He wasn't expecting Zoe to answer, but she did. She couldn't sleep either.

"You couldn't at least put a shirt on?" Zoe stated as she motioned for him to come inside

"Zoe, what do you think happened with me and Lilly Anne?" he asked, straightforwardly

"I think you slept with her," she stated, tears beginning to form in her eyes

Wade sighed, and chuckled in spite of himself, of course she thought he had.

"Are you going to deny it or not?" Zoe asked, appalled by his reaction

"Fine. You know what, Zoe Hart? I did sleep with Lilly Anne," he stated, frustrated

Zoe was shocked by his words and it pained him to see her in so much pain but he couldn't take the words back as much as he wanted to.

"You…leave. Just leave," she stated, tears flooding down her face

Wade knew that was the only thing he could do. He wanted to comfort her, but knew she would only push him away.

Later that day, the whole town was against Wade. He didn't last five minutes at the Rammer Jammer without someone coming up to him and giving their two cents on the situation. Needing a break, he headed outside the Rammer Jammer to throw out the garbage.

On his way back inside, he was greeted by Lemon.

"Hello, Wade."

"Well, hey there, Lemon. What can I get for ya at this hour?" he asked, trying to put on a smile

"A new best friend?" she asked

"Trouble with Annabeth?"

"She's datin Lavon," she admitted

"Last time I checked, she and Lavon had one date. That hardly means datin," Wade comforted

"Wade Kinsella, one date is all it takes," she nearly shouted

"Calm down, Lemon. There's no reason the two of you can't be friends," he stated

"I disagree, but rather than argue about this, make me something strong," she ordered

"You got it," he replied

As Wade was getting Lemon something to drink, Zoe walked into the Rammer Jammer. Everyone turned to face her and Wade turned around to see why the place had become so quiet.

Zoe stood her ground and walked over to Wade, acknowledging that Lemon was in the seat over.

"Can we talk later?" Zoe asked

"Yeah, of course. My shift ends at seven tonight," Wade stated

Zoe nodded and left the Rammer Jammer as quickly as she could

"Did you really cheat on her, Wade?" Lemon asked

"Everybody believes I did, so does it matter?" he asked

"Wade Kinsella, you mean to tell me that you are gonna end a perfectly good relationship over a lie? What is wrong with you?" she said, wanting so badly to smack him on the shoulder

"What if it wasn't a lie?" he admitted

"I know you and I've seen the way you are with Zoe Hart. I refuse to believe you would give her up for a one night fling with Lilly Anne. So tell me, why are you lying?" she demanded

Wade sighed, knowing he couldn't get anything passed Lemon Breeland.

"I'll eventually find a way to screw up. I'm just speedin up the inevitable," he admitted

"Well, you oughta give yourself the benefit of the doubt. If you don't tell Zoe the truth, I'll tell her for you."

"What's it to you, anyway, Lemon? I thought you hated Zoe?" Wade questioned

"I'll admit, Zoe Hart and I aren't the best of friends," Wade looked at her questionably, "Fine. We're not even friends, but I'm not blind. I can see how happy the two of you are. Especially you, Wade. Like I told you before, you deserve to be happy."

Wade smiled at Lemon and knew he had to come clean with Zoe otherwise she would for him. He would have to tell her everything tonight.


	8. Nobody Compares

**A.N. Sorry for the lack of updates. Now that summer is here I still manage to procrastinate and sometimes end up being more busy than I think I'll be. Also, how was that finale? I know it's a long wait and we're all alongside Wade Kinsella in waiting for Zoe to return to BlueBell. But it's only 3 months right? Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I'll try and update sooner this time. **

_You're so London:_  
_your own style, your own style._  
_And together_  
_we're so good. So girl why_  
_are you tearing me apart, tearing me apart?_  
_You're tearing me apart._

_Did I do something stupid?_  
_Yeah, girl, if I blew it_  
_just tell me what I did._  
_Let's work through it._  
_There's got to be some way_  
_to get you to want me_  
_like before._

_'Cause no one ever looked so good_  
_In a dress and it hurts_  
_'Cause I know you won't be mine tonight._  
_No one ever makes me feel_  
_like you do when you smile._  
_Baby, tell me how to make it right?_

_-One Direction_

After Wade's shift, he headed inside his car and took a deep breath. He was so nervous about his talk with Zoe, he didn't know what he was going to say. He sat in his car for a good ten minutes, trying to rehearse what he was going to say. He knew he looked ridiculous, but he wanted to get it right. He needed to get it right. He missed Zoe and he wanted to make it up to her.

"All right, let's do this," he said to himself as he started his car and drove to the plantation.

Meanwhile, Zoe sat patiently in her room waiting for Wade. If she was nervous, she didn't show it. She was still hurt by the fact that he could have cheated; however, before she ended it with him permanently, she needed to know the truth. As much as she wanted to move on from Wade, she didn't think she could. He made her happy and she prayed that he didn't cheat. She didn't want to have to get over him. A few minutes later, she heard a knock at her door. She got up from her bed and went to her door to find Wade.

"Hey," he greeted, with a small smile

"Hi," she greeted back, forcing a smile as she lead him inside.

Neither one of them knew what to say, until Wade finally broke the silence.

"Listen, Zoe. I owe you an apology. I know you think I hurt you and I'm sorry. But you have to know I'm a different person now. Lilly Anne, she was lyin. I didn't sleep with her. I mean, why would I sleep with her or any other girl when I have you? I wouldn't ruin this, Zoe. I wouldn't ruin us," he said, speaking from his heart

Zoe looked into his eyes with tears in her own,

"Then why did you tell me that you did?" she asked

He sighed,

"I was mad that you believed her. I thought you trusted me," he admitted

Zoe nodded in understanding,

"I'm sorry. It's just with your history," she admitted

Wade nodded,

"So, where does this leave us?" he asked

"I don't know," she admitted

Wade wanted to kiss her so badly, but didn't know whether he should or not. Deciding it was probably best to leave, he was already turning around when Zoe quickly grabbed his hand.

"Wait," she pleaded,

He turned to look at her and could see the concern on her face. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay with her, but she didn't know how to say it. She just wished they were back to the way they were. She didn't like how awkward she felt. Not being able to take it anymore, Wade initiated a kiss and was glad that Zoe didn't resist. She reciprocated and before they both knew it, they were both lying on her bed, under the covers with their clothing all around the floor of her bed.

Wade had his arms wrapped around Zoe, a position he enjoyed being in and missed. Zoe felt safe in his strong arms, like she always had. She missed this feeling and was happy he was with her.

"I missed this," he admitted

"Me too," Zoe replied with a smile as she turned around to face him. She placed a small kiss on his lips before getting up

"Hey, where are you goin?" he asked

"A shower. It's already 6 in the morning. I'm going into work at 7," she laughed

Wade checked the time and groaned when his phone confirmed it.

"Hey, we can do this again tonight, OK?" Zoe comforted

"I'm holdin you to it, doc," he smiled

When Wade arrived at work, he was smiling from ear to ear and his happy mood was evident to everyone.

"Well, someone didn't sleep alone last night," hinted Shelley with a smile.

"Why hello, Shelley. How are you this mornin?" he greeted.

Shelley only laughed as she went to fill up ketchup containers.

Later that day, Wade got a surprise visit from Lilly Anne.

"Lilly Anne, what are you doin here?" he asked, annoyed

"I came here to apologize. I acted like a horrible person, Wade. You hurt me, but I had no right to hurt that poor doctor," she admitted

Wade was surprised by how sincere she looked and sounded.

"Am I missing somethin or did you just apologize?"

"Something happened to me last night that has never happened to me before," she began

"Did your crazy pills start workin?' Wade joked

Lilly Anne gave him a blank stare and then she continued,

"I fell in love," she admitted with a smile

Wade looked at her questioningly as she explained

"He's a musician."

"Oh really? You have a thing for us musicians then," Wade chuckled

"No, only one musician and that's not you, Wade Kinsella. Looks like I'll no longer be opening my sets with 'Run from Wade'" she laughed

Wade sighed, having first heard the song when he played in her band

"I'll play that one last time tonight just for you," she smiled as she left the Rammer Jammer.

Meanwhile, Zoe was on her lunch break when she decided to visit Wade

"Hey," he greeted, still unsure where they were in their relationship, if they even were still in a relationship or if they were back to being casually monogamous.

"Hi," she smiled

"You'll never guess who stopped by here earlier," he gossiped

"Big Foot? Chewbacca?" she teased

"Lilly Anne" he stated

"Oh. What did she want?" she asked, in a tone that Wade wished he hadn't brought her up

"Apparently, she met someone last night and is in love. She didn't mention who only that he's a musician," he explained

"Well, that narrows it down to a few people in Bluebell. Who else knows how to play an instrument aside from you?" she asked, thinking

"Well, she's playin here tonight. I'm sure her mystery man will be here too."

"That should be interesting. I'll meet you here tonight then," she smiled as she left

That night, the Rammer Jammer was a full house.

"Seems an open mic night was a good idea," Shelley admitted as she passed by Wade as she grabbed a customer's order

Shortly after, Wade saw Zoe arrive at the bar.

"Hey, what can I get you?" he greeted

"You know what I like," she smiled as she scanned the place, "Wow, it's a full house. The whole town must be in here," she replied as Wade served a glass of wine.

"Yup. Everyone wants to hear the local talent," he admitted.

"Any sign of her new boyfriend?" Zoe asked

"Nope," he answered, scanning the room as Lilly Anne was about to hit the stage.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming. I'm going to open up with one of my favorites. It's called 'Run from Wade'" Lilly Anne explained as the crowd cheered

Zoe gave Wade a questionable look, he only shrugged

Once Lilly Anne finished, Zoe turned to Wade

"Should I take that as a sign or?" Zoe chuckled as Wade just rolled his eyes and attended to another customer at the bar.

Before Lilly Anne's last song, she announced that it was dedicated to someone special. It wasn't until after the set that Wade and Zoe couldn't believe their eyes.  
"Meatball!" they both said in unison as Lilly Anne kissed Meatball.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Zoe said

"I'm right there with you, doc," he said, trying to get the image out of his head

Later that evening, Wade found himself along side Zoe on her bed. Wanting confirmation on where their relationship was at, Wade finally asked her.

"Can I ask you something, Zoe?"

"What is it?" she asked, hearing the nerves in his voice

"Are we together or are we back to the casual thing?"

Zoe sighed,

"I've been thinking about it and although you sort of lied to me and hurt me, I'm really happy with you. I don't see why we can't pick up from where we left off," she admitted, with a small smile

Wade couldn't help but form a huge grin. He kissed her softly,

"I'm sorry for hurtin you. I didn't meant to," he admitted, glad that he was given another chance.

This time, as he hugged her tightly, he swore to himself that he would never hurt her. Because he knew that nobody would compare to Zoe Hart and his feelings for her.


	9. Kiss You

**A.N. I hoped to get this update up earlier but as you can see that didn't happen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the reviews you all have been leaving, I really do enjoy them. **

_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah  
Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah  
And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move  
Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we  
To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And let me kiss you_

_-One Direction_

Zoe woke up to another morning wrapped in Wade's arms. She couldn't explain how much she missed these mornings and how they made her feel. She was happy that they were together again.

A few minutes later, she began to giggle as she felt Wade places soft kisses behind her ear and on her neck.

"Wade," she laughed, trying to pull away but he wouldn't budge

"Listen, I know you got to go to work, but what if you call in sick tomorrow? I can ask my friend if we can use his lodge. Stay in for a day or two?" Wade asked,

Zoe loved the idea of spending the entire day alone with Wade. She would have to ask Brick for the day off.

"OK. Call your friend," she smiled as she kissed him, falling on top of him.

They both laughed in between kisses.

About an hour later, Zoe arrived at the practice.

"Nice to see you around, Doctor Hart," Brick greeted as Zoe walked in half an hour late

"I'm sorry. I…overslept" she half lied.

"I won't speak of it again if you do me a favor?" Brick mentioned

"What is it?"

"I have plans for tomorrow and I'd like the day off. Would you cover for me?" Brick asked

Zoe hesitated,

"I was going to ask you for the day off tomorrow"

"Well, looks like we've got ourselves a problem here," Brick replied, concerned

"Well, you did just go on vacation not too long ago. You can't just cancel or postpone what you have tomorrow?" Zoe thought she'd give it a shot.

Brick sighed,

"I can try, but Magnolia is not going to like this."

"Thank you," Zoe was grateful that he would be willing to try

Later that day, Zoe headed to the Rammer Jammer and found George sitting at the bar talking to Wade about to leave.

"Hey, George," she smiled as he greeted her and then he walked out of the bar as she turned her attention to Wade

"I asked Brick for the day off tomorrow and he said yes. Were you able to get a hold of your friend?" Zoe asked him

"I was and we're all set. We can leave right after my shift," he smiled

Zoe smiled back,

"I'm not much for the wilderness, but this should be fun."

"Oh, it will be," he smiled leaning in for a kiss.

"Get a room," Shelly chuckled as she passed by the counter

Zoe and Wade both pulled away from the kiss and laughed.

"I guess that's my cue. I'll see you tonight," she smiled

Wade nodded as he watched Zoe leave the Rammer Jammer. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his life as his girlfriend.

Once his shift was over, he raced home to find Zoe packing.

"You're still packing?" he asked

"That's mostly because I don't know what to pack," she admitted

Wade laughed,

"Zoe, we're going to be inside most of the time. It's not like we're goin to be out in a tent."

"Right," Zoe agreed as she grabbed a few more things and started to zip up her bag.

"Ready?" he asked

She nodded and then looked at him curiously,

"Where's your bag?"

"Already in the car," he replied, as he assumed his friend would lend him his cabin before he made the call

Once they arrived at the cabin, Zoe was impressed. The place was furnished like an ad from travel magazines.

"Wow, this is nice," she said out loud

Wade smiled, glad she was impressed. He then pulled her into his arms and kissed her. They moved toward the bed, and fell back gracefully. Placing kisses all over each other.

About an hour later, they lay in bed together-Wade's arms holding her tightly.

"Are we ever going to go outside?" Zoe laughed

Wade smiled,

"If I've gotta be honest with you doc, I was never planning on that."

They both laughed

Suddenly, Wade remembered about something he wanted to give to Zoe. He had thought about it while he was at work earlier that day. Getting up from the bed, Zoe looked toward him.

"Where are you going?" she asked

He went to his bag and pulled out a small box and then slid back into the bed covers with Zoe.

"What is that?" she asked, curious

"I'm not into all this mushy stuff, but here," he said, handing it to her

She opened it and her eyes widened

"Wade, is this your house key?" she asked, holding up the key from the small box

"It's not that big a deal. We're practically livin together anyway," he admitted

Zoe still couldn't believe he had given her his house key.

"You do realize this means that I can just walk into your place without notice?" she questioned

"I'm aware of that, doc," he smiled

"What about all of your other girlfriends?" she asked, half joking with a smile

"They're not as special as you," he teased

Zoe's smile widened, knowing he was only kidding about having other girlfriends but believing the part about her being special to him. She placed another kiss on his lips as they fell back into another rhythm for the night.

The following morning-much to Wade's refusal-they ended up going for a hike.

"You know, we could have just walked through the plantation," Wade stated as they neared a couple of benches

"Yeah, but look at the view," Zoe smiled as they reached the top of the mountain that overlooked the nearby town.

Once Wade saw the view, he had to admit, it was worth it. \

"Wow, you were right, doc," he smiled down at her as they took a seat on the empty bench.

Zoe leaned into Wade's shoulder as he put his arm around her and held her. They sat like that for a few minutes before Zoe spoke.

"Wade?" she asked

"Yeah?" he responded

"Thank you for persuading me to take the day off. I really needed this," she said, sincerely

"It was the least I could do. After all I put ya through," he admitted

"It wasn't entirely your fault, Wade. I should have believed-no, let me reword that-trusted-you. I guess there's still a part of me that is afraid of being in this relationship and that part of me made me want to run at the first sign of trouble," she admitted.

She surprised herself at being so vulnerable with him and as soon as she admitted to that, she realized she probably shouldn't have, because she wasn't sure how he would handle that truth.

Wade processed what she had just told him and as much as he hated knowing that there was still a part of her holding back, he always knew that his feelings for her were stronger than her feelings for him. He knew that they always would be. He knew that Zoe could and probably would find someone else if they were to break up and it hurt him to have to think about that, but he knew that there was no other person in the world for him.

"Zoe, it's OK," Wade comforted, trying to sound like it wasn't bothering him but Zoe wasn't convinced.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. That's not what I meant," she sighed

"You don't have to explain, doc," Wade insisted

"It's not that I don't want to try. I am. I've just never done this before," she admitted

Wade laughed,

"That makes two of us," he pulled her closer to him

Zoe smiled, feeling better about the situation for the time being although in the back of her mind she knew this honeymoon phase would pass and they would have to figure out what they were doing and that terrified her.


	10. Change My Mind

**A.N. So it's been awhile since my last UD. I apologize. I've been enjoying my summer vacation and my bank account can attest for that. Anyway, I finally found time to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy it as I've been missing Zade all summer and we still have a few more months to go. **

_The end of the night_  
_We should say goodbye_  
_But we carry on_  
_While everyone's gone_

_Never felt like this before_  
_Are we friends or are we more?_  
_As I'm walking towards the door_  
_I'm not sure_

_But baby if you say you want me to stay_  
_I'll change my mind_  
_'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away_  
_If you'll be mine_  
_Won't go, won't go_  
_So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night_  
_I'll change my mind._

_-One Direction_

The following afternoon, Zoe and Wade made the drive back to Blue Bell.

"Do you think we missed anything interesting?" Zoe asked

"In Bluebell?" Wade laughed, "I doubt it" he said as he pulled into the Rammer Jammer

When they walked inside the Rammer Jammer, they both stopped at the sight of George and Tansy. Zoe was more shocked than hurt, while Wade was just a little confused.

"Oh hey, Wade! Zoe!" George called them over with a smile.

"Hey, George. Tansy," Zoe greeted with her best smile

"Hey, Tucker. Tansy," Wade greeted, still confused

"How was your day off?" George asked

"It was great," Zoe admitted

"Wait, can I just point out the obvious? Are you two datin or something'?" Wade blurted

"Wade!" Zoe stated, annoyed

Wade just gave her a shrug, still glad he asked

Tansy and George laughed,

"We went on our first date last night. This is actually our second one," George admitted

"Really?" Zoe said, a bit too loudly.

She was afraid she said that too over dramatically and she hoped it didn't come across badly to Wade because she really wasn't as hurt by it as she thought she would be. Wade tried to hide the look of sadness when Zoe glanced at him. He knew she would always feel something for George and it hurt him, but she was given a choice and she chose him. He wasn't going to ruin it over unnecessary jealousy.

"Yeah. I know it's sudden and even a bit weird but it's working," she smiled as she glanced at George.

"I guess I can relate," Zoe admitted as she smirked at Wade

"Well, we'll leave you two kids to it," Wade said as he gently pulled Zoe away from their table and led her straight to the bar.

"Oh hey you two love birds," Shelley greeted, "How was your weekend?"

"It was nice, thank you," Zoe replied

"You two missed quite a lot this weekend," she smiled with a look like she was begging for one of them to ask because she wanted to gossip.

Zoe finally gave in

"What else could possibly happen in Bluebell?"

"Well, rumor has it that Mayor Hayes and Anna Beth are officially an item," she gossiped

"What? Lavon and Anna Beth?" Zoe had seen them hanging out but Lavon hadn't told her how serious he was about her

"That's not all. Wanda proposed to Tom," Shelley grinned

"Woah, give it up to Wanda," Wade smiled, quite surprised at the proposal

"Really?" Zoe said with a smile

"She had the whole town dancin and singin. It was so excitin," Shelley explained

"I guess you can miss something in Bluebell," Zoe stated as Wade only nodded

Later that evening, Zoe and Wade had ended up playing video games. Wade had somehow convinced Zoe to play another game of strip halo.

"Wade," Zoe laughed as he placed soft kisses on her neck

They were halfway through the game and of course Zoe had less clothes on than Wade at that point. She only had her bra, underwear, and shorts remaining.

"You know, I'd say you've pretty much lost this round so why don't we just move to my bed?" Wade smirked

Zoe smiled and then nodded as he lifted her up from the couch and onto his bed. He continued to place kisses on her neck when they heard yelling.

"Lavon, wait!" they heard a familiar voice

"Is that Lemon?" asked Zoe

Wade shrugged, wanting to get back to what they had been doing.

"Wait, why would Lemon be here? Shouldn't we go outside and see what's going on?" Zoe asked, trying to get Wade to pay attention and stop kissing her.

He finally gave in with a sigh

"There's nothin we can do. You're gonna go out there and say what?" he asked

Zoe was still thinking about what was going on outside when Wade suggested,

"How about we till mornin and ask Lavon what happened?"

Zoe knew he had a point and then smiled,

"OK. We'll wait till morning," as she pulled his lips onto hers.  
The following morning, Zoe woke up with a huge grin on her face. She was exhausted from the night before, but she had to admit, Wade knew how to please a woman. She looked over to find him still asleep. She couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked as he slept. She hated having to get up and get ready for work, but knowing that she would wake up right by his side again was always something she looked forward to.

Once Zoe was ready to go into work , Wade woke up and smiled at her.

"You look really beautiful today, babe," he said

Zoe's face lit up

"I don't think I've ever gotten a beautiful this early," she said, "Thank you"

"What time will you be home?" he asked

"Not sure. I'll call you," she said, as she kissed him goodbye.

On her way to the practice, Zoe couldn't stop smiling. Things were going great and she had Wade to thank for that. He really did make her happy and every second that she was away from him she wished she wasn't. She realized her feelings for Wade were growing. She was falling madly in love with him and for some reason, she wasn't afraid to feel those feelings. She smiled at the realization. She would tell him those three words tonight. She decided to text him

Have something to tell you tonight. Meet me at home at 8

After her message was sent, she received a phone call from a number in New York. Confused as to why anyone would be calling her, she answered.

"Hello."

"Hello, is this Zoe Hart?" the man behind the phone asked

"Yes, this is her," she said

"Zoe, this is Dr. Mitchell," he explained

"Oh, yes. Hello Dr. Mitchell. How are you?" she recalled the name as her old chief

"I'm fine. I apologize for the confusion. I have a new phone number and neglectated to inform you seeing as how you live all the way in Alabama. How are you enjoying it down there?" he explained with a chuckle

"It's very different from the Big Apple as you can imagine, but I've really warmed up to the town here. Life is pretty great for me right now," she admitted

"That's great to hear, Zoe. So great, that I don't think I should ask you what I wanted to ask you," he stated

Curious, Zoe had to ask

"What is it?"

"Well, I was going to offer you a three month job opportunity over here in New York. But it sounds like you are enjoying Alabama and I wouldn't want you to pack up your life over there for three months over here."

"The job has to be for three months?" Zoe asked

"Yes. It's a really great opportunity, Zoe. But like I said, you've already made a life over in Bluebell."

Zoe sighed,

"I know…Can you give me a few days before I give you a final answer?" she asked

"Of course, Zoe. But I'll need an answer by the end of the week. There's a waitlist, but I wanted you for the job," he stated

"OK, I understand. Thank you," she said, hanging up

The decision of whether or not to go to New York ate at her for the rest of the day. Having to tell Wade that she was considering it scared her the most. She didn't know how he would react. She didn't want him to be angry with her, but it was her career that she had to think about as well. She had a tough decision to make and she didn't know how she was going to make it. After work, she headed to Fancies for a drink. She couldn't get herself to the Rammer Jammer knowing that Wade was there because then she would have to tell him. It was only 6 o' clock so she had two hours before she had to meet Wade.

She was on her second shot when Lemon sat right beside her.

"Zoe Hart, what brings you into the bar so early?" she asked

"It's six, not eleven in the morning," Zoe stated

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, as she asked the bartender for a shot as well

Once she was served, they lightly tapped their shot glasses together and downed the tequila. Both winced after the alcohol was down their throat.

"Were you at Lavon's last night?" Zoe suddenly asked

Lemon hesitated,

"I was," she admitted

"Was this because of Lavon and Anna Beth?" Zoe guessed

"Not entirely," she admitted

"I know it's none of my business, but you didn't choose Lavon when you had the chance. Shouldn't you let him be happy?"

"You're right. It is none of your business, Zoe," Lemon stated

Zoe just rolled her eyes, not hurt by any of Lemon's words.

"You know what? You're right. It is none of my business. I don't care anymore. I have my own choices to make," Zoe stated, asking for another shot, "This time make it a double"

Lemon was startled by Zoe's consumption of alcohol

"Zoe, are you OK?" she asked

"You know, things were going great and then all of a sudden I'm left with a choice that I don't even know how I'm going to make. If only I could just stop time. Or rewind time or if I could tell the future, you know? Life would be so much easier," she babbled.

"What are you talkin about?" Lemon asked

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this, maybe it's just because I need advice. Anyone's advice, but basically my old chief offered me a job in New York for three months. Usually job offers like those, if done right, could lead to a permanent one. Had this been a year ago, I may have taken it. But now, there's just so many people who rely on me. Your dad, Lavon, the people of Bluebell, and-"

"Wade." Lemon finished

"Wade," Zoe nodded

"Have you told him yet?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning. Before I got the offer. I'm supposed to meet him in two hours… I was going to tell him that I… love him," she admitted which startled Lemon, "Instead, I have to tell him that I'm considering leaving Bluebell."

Lemon didn't know what to say. It was a tough decision she would have to make. After about three minutes of silence, Lemon finally spoke.

"It's a tough choice you alone are goin to have to make, Zoe. But I know Wade Kinsella and he'd wait for you. He's head over heels in love with you. I don't know if he's told you that, but it's true. He may be upset at the start, but he'll come around. He respects how much your career means to you."

"The funny thing is that you, Lemon Breeland, are completely right. Wade would wait for me and that's the worst part. Having to break his heart. Having to leave behind a great guy who I know I'll miss everyday."

"Then why leave him behind?" Lemon asked, startling Zoe

"What do you mean?"

"Why not ask Wade to come with you to New York?"

It was eight o'clock and Wade sat on Zoe's patio, waiting for her. Zoe arrived, half drunk, 10 minutes later.

"Zoe, are you alright?" Wade asked, as he helped her up the stairs and to a chair

"I'm fine. Just had a tiny bit to drink," she admitted, half drunkenly

"I'd call it more than tiny," Wade mumbled, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Zoe sighed,

"Listen, Wade. I got a call this morning from my old chief and he offered me a job…in New York," she admitted

Wade didn't say anything so she continued,

"It's for three months, but I know how these opportunities work and so it could potentially become permanent."

Wade only nodded, a minute had passed and he still had said nothing

"Wade, can you at least say something? Anything?" Zoe asked

"What do you want me to say, Zoe? Take the job offer? Have a nice life? Forget we ever happened?" he asked, frustrated

"How about that you'll come with me?" she asked, in nearly a whisper

Wade didn't know what to say to that. She caught him totally off guard.

"Look, Wade. I realized today, before I even got the call, that I have really deep feelings for you. So much so that I can't stand being apart from you. At the same time, all my life, I've chosen what's best for my career. I don't want to have to choose between two of the most important things in my life. Because as crazy as this may sound, you are an important part of my life. So, what do you say, Wade Kinsella, will you come with me to New York?"


End file.
